For example, a connector disclosed in Patent Document 1 is provided with a shell 900 having ground contact point portions 950 like that mentioned above. As shown in FIG. 15, the shell 900 of Patent Document 1 has a main portion 910, folded portions 930 and spring portions 940. The folded portions 930 are folded over at a front end 920 of the main portion 910. The spring portions 940 extend from the folded portions 930. The spring portions 940 are provided with ground contact point portions 950 which come into contact with a mating shell (not shown). Since the folded portions 930 like these are provided, the spring portions 940 can be formed without forming notches (apertures) in the main portion 910. Accordingly, shielding characteristics of the shell 900 are never impaired.